Different
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Y ahí, en ese bar lleno de gente, con la música pop a alto volumen y con demasiadas copas en su sistema para que su cuerpo lo recienta la mañana siguiente, se da cuenta que ama al mayor de los Winchester.


_Este Fic participa en el Reto "Parejas Arriesgadas" del Foro "Supernatural Blood Brothers"_

* * *

 **Género:** Romance

 **Pareja:** Dean y Charlie

 **Advertencias** : Lenguaje fuerte ocasional. Crudo y real.

 **Aclaraciones:** Bien, esto me ha salido de la nada, lo admito, no fue algo planeado. Sé que Charlie es lesbiana, pero creo que puede llegar a sentir algo realmente profundo por Dean, y no necesariamente sea algo sexual. La homosexualidad es una preferencia sexual, lo que significa que físicamente te sientes atraído por un género o por una persona, lo que significa que es sexual. Creo sinceramente que la relación de Charlie y Dean no es para nada sexual, pues en más de una ocasión se ha garantizado la preferencia sexual de Charlie, pero si creo que ambos se aman, de una manera similar a la fraternal. Quise explotar el amor que la chica le tiene a Dean, porque si lo ama, y como el reto decía _parejas arriesgadas_ , aproveche esta oportunidad para hacerlo. Les aclaro que no es una relación sexual la de ambos, y aunque se insinúa el hecho de sentimientos románticos de manera explícita, según los artículos que he leído, una persona puede estar enamorada de otra y no sentir atracción sexual de ningún índole por ella.

 **Nini** : ¡Espero y les guste! No deseo molestar a nadie con esto.

* * *

 _ **Different**_

 _This is not weird, is different and i love it._

* * *

 **Actualidad, Bar "O'brien and Friends"**

Mira las caderas de la chica una última vez, reparando en lo perfectas que se ve con esa cintura de avispa y ese redondo trasero enfundado en los ajustados jeans. Se mueven de un lado a otro mientras la mira con atención de nuevo, observando paciente, quedándose prendada de esos ojos azules como el zafiro que sabe que no es la primera vez que los ve. Pero nada importa, ni siquiera su creciente erección imaginaria que, está completamente segura, si fuera hombre tendría

Está sola, aunque no es como si le importara, porque claramente puede estar tranquila mirando el trasero hermoso de cualquier chica y no sufrir, porque ella nunca sufriría por amor. Nunca lo había hecho, y no tendría ningún motivo valido para hacerlo hoy. Aunque no evita que sus cálidas y dolorosas lágrimas caigan como cascadas sin control de sus ojos.

Sonríe con melancolía, ahogando sus penas en alcohol, y disfrutando del dulce sonido de la música pop de fondo. El líquido helado baja por su garganta, quemándola, y le arde, pero su corazón lo hace más y no puede evitar llevar su mano a la botella que el mesero le ha dejado en la barra, sirviéndose otro vaso con la misma cantidad y empinándoselo en un tiempo record. Un solo trago porque sí, dos porque puede y es posible que quiera tener la cabeza fría.

Lo primero que piensa, debió de haber elegido otro lugar para morir.

Pero no importa ahora, porque siente que la acechan desde la mesa de fondo, porque sabe que cuando menos se dé cuenta los colmillos estarán clavados dentro de su cuello sin poder hacer nada, bloqueándole el aire y matándola para arrancarle el corazón. Sin embargo, no sufre por ello, pues era inevitable y ella se lo ha buscado.

Se gira un poco en el banco donde está sentada, mirando a través de un cabello pelirrojo que se suelta de su broche hacia la esquina, en donde la criatura observa con malicia como se emborracha y pierda la conciencia. Mejor así, sonríe con sorna, al menos no sentirá el dolor. O no demasiado.

Lo segundo que piensa, es que está hecha un asco. Con el cabello revuelto y húmedo, y sus ropas goteando agua aun por la incipiente lluvia de afuera. Su chaqueta verde esta empapada, y su blusa esta de igual manera, provocándole un frio que le cala los huesos. Sus botas desgastadas son perfectas para completar el juego de chica perdida con ganas de beber, y su expresión amarga provoca que nadie le voltee a ver.

Saca un billete de veinte dólares de su cartera, y se baja de un salto del banco, tambaleándose un poco. Se ha mareado, pero no le importa, pues la camarera inmediatamente se le acerca y la sostiene del brazo evitando que se caiga y se quiebre la nariz con el suelo—porque a estas alturas duda si se podrá sostener con los brazos.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunta con voz preocupada la chica, y se da cuenta que probablemente tenga menos años de los que había esperado.

Le sonríe de igual modo, subiendo una ceja y mirándola con coquetería.

—Creo que ahora sí—la frase cutre se le escapa de los labios antes de que la haya pensado siquiera, y casi se insulta a ella misma de no ser porque la chica sonríe. Le sonríe de manera comprensiva.

—¿Problemas? —pregunta de manera tímida, depositando su peso en el banco donde antes estaba sentada. Resopla, y se gira en dirección a la barra, en donde la chica ya está sirviéndole un vaso de agua del otro lado. Se pregunta cuantas veces ha hecho lo mismo—. Muchas, de hecho.

Lo ha dicho en voz alta. _Oops…_

—Sí—contesta por fin, tomando el vaso que la chica ha dejado en la barra y dándole un trago. Se percata de las aspirinas que reposan al lado de su brazo, y se las lleva a la boca en cuestión de segundos, tragándoselas rápidamente para menguar el dolor de cabeza que las copas le han provocado.

—¿Amorosos o financieros? —la curiosidad destila de la voz de la mesera, y no puede evitar sonreír con diversión, aunque por dentro este teniendo una batalla interna por decidir cuál de las dos opciones es su caso.

—Familiares—dice por fin, dándole otro trago al agua.

La sombra de la esquina sigue ahí, pero no le importa. Al menos quiere tocar un buen trasero antes de morir. No es ilegal, y por lo que le habían dicho, siempre era aceptado el contacto físico. Un buen orgasmo antes de dejar el mundo suena excitante. Sí, parece que puede morir con eso.

—Eso es… horrible—comenta, y Charlie no puede evitar sonreír de verdad esta vez.

—¿Te pagan por ser psicóloga de borracheras, o solo te dejan propinas?

—Amelia—dice la chica entre risas, y ella sabe que es su nombre—. Y no, solo que me pareciste interesante.

—Un placer—ronronea la palabra un poco, elevando las cejas de manera picante antes de dar otro trago al agua y acabársela por completo—. ¿Por qué te importa tanto mi historia?

—Pensé que habías terminado con tu novio cuando entraste con la ropa mojada—admitió sinceramente, y aunque Charlie hubiera preferido que no se sonrojara, le pareció de lo más adorable que si lo hiciera—. No encuentro otra razón por la que una chica bonita llorara.

—¿Soy bonita? —el coqueteo le ganaba, siendo sinceros, y no podía evitar que las palabras sonaran exactamente como una insinuación sexual, sucia y que solo ellas dos pudieran escuchar, susurrando las letras con la lengua deslizándose con pesadez por su paladar y labios, aun impregnados con el sabor del alcohol.

—Si—se decepciono cuando no hubo sonrojo esta vez, pero pensó que aún tenía esperanzas cuando los ojos de la chica le miraron dilatados—. Además, puede que no sea por un novio, pero definitivamente es amor.

Bufo con burla, mirando hacia el otro lado de la barra, en donde un hombre de cincuenta años bebía una cerveza con la vista fija en la televisión. Amor, pensó, quedándose por unos segundos en su mundo de infinitas posibilidades, donde podía enamorarse como Dios mandaba y no solo conformarse con ser amada. Se preguntó que sería el amor de verdad, e irremediablemente pensó en su madre, que aun en día llevaba en su conciencia todo el tiempo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos, pero ninguna fue derramada, como siempre.

—Yo no sufro por amor—Amelia dejo de sonreír cuando las palabras salieron vacías de sentimientos, sin ninguna clase de emoción que las salpique un poco.

Sabe que ha dejado a la chica impresionada, pero no le importa por el momento, porque ella no está ahí para complacer la curiosidad de la mesera y porque, aunque ese fuera el caso, no está de humor para hacerlo. Y quiere dejarlo en claro antes de que pase algo.

—O al menos no directamente—es lo que dice la chica, llamando su atención. Se encuentra con la misma sonrisa de antes—. El amor por otra persona no necesariamente debe de ser de novios. Puedes amar a una persona y no verlo así, por lo mismo me parece interesante que digas que no sufres por amor… ¿Quisieras contarme tu historia?

La mira con una ceja alzada, divertida, y tiene que pensar cuantos vasos de alcohol tiene en su sistema ya antes de decidir contestar.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

.

* * *

 **Dos semanas antes**

Sabe que no es la primera vez que Charlie se escapa de casa, por lo que suspira negando con la cabeza aun conduciendo por la fría carretera, de noche para variar, y con la mirada fijamente en el pavimento de color negro ónice, iluminado levemente por los faroles de su coche.

La compañera de casa de Charlie, sin embargo, ha sonado lo bastante preocupada para transmitir ese sentimiento a él y a Sam. Puede que no sea la primera vez que la chica se crea una adolescente rebelde escapándose en la noche para beber sin que sus padre lo sepan, aunque claramente ya es bastante mayor como para hacerlo; pero si es la primera vez que ha dejado una carta. Nunca deja evidencias, normalmente, y tratar de poner a Kevin a resolver una que otra pista en su habitación no es precisamente contada como una. En vez de eso, por primera vez desde que la conoce ha dicho exactamente en donde podrán encontrarla, y aunque no diga nada más que eso y una hora exacta, no pueden evitar pensar que Charlie es lo suficientemente lista como para dejarles algo que los conduzca a su paradero y que no sea por una razón.

De acuerdo, que encontrar a la pelirroja no es el mayor de sus problemas, porque ahora, por si alguien lo olvida, tiene a unos cientos de demonios detrás de su cabeza y la de Sam, probablemente la de Cas también, porque el ángel ha estado en el radar de los suyos y los demonios por mucho tiempo. Definitivamente, Charlie tiene que darle una buena explicación. La carretera sigue sin cambios, hasta que algo demasiado grande para ser un conejito salta en medio de esta.

Se frena, escuchando los chirridos de las llantas bajo el pavimento maldice en voz alta, y es cuando ve una figura salir corriendo por el bosque al lado de la carretera. El imperdible cabello de color rojo fuego lo pone en alarma inmediatamente.

—¡Charlie! —grita con fuerza, tomando el arma que descansa en el asiento del copiloto y lanzándose hacia el frio de la noche.

Cierra la puerta con una patada, y se acerca pensando qué demonios ocurre.

Charlie corre hacia él, y puede ver como sus ojos brillan de alivio al verle portando el arma. Detrás de ella hay algo que sin duda alguna debe de matar, piensa, apuntando a la creatura que ha decidido perseguir a la pelirroja. Un hombre lobo con colmillos fieros corre en dirección a la chica, y Dean, como un buen Winchester y un héroe de película clásica, dispara dos veces.

La criatura cae al suelo chorreando sangre de su pecho, donde Dean ha dado en el blanco. Carga su arma con una bala de plata mientras se acerca al cuerpo, ignorando como Charlie ha empezado a decir que está todo bien, y antes de que se dé cuenta, dispara una vez más en los testículos.

Respira con dificultad, destilando furia, enojo y odio. Demonios, que si no hubiera estado ahí Charlie no…

Siente como una mano se posa en su hombro, apretándolo y gira su cabeza, encontrando con la sonrisa de la chica, y aunque esta tenga un leve sentimiento de sorpresa en los ojos, Dean sabe que le sorprende su enojo y no el hecho de que haya matado a la criatura. Antes de que se dé cuenta, su brazo libre—el que no tiene el arma—ya está rodeando a la chica, pegándola a su pecho y dejando que su mejilla se posee en la coronilla pelirroja.

—Hola, malote—suelta Charlie, y Dean no puede evitar sonreír.

—Hola fenómeno—siente sonreír a la chica—. ¿Por qué demonios un hombre lobo te perseguía?

—Puede que—se separan, y le ve con sus ojos queriendo parecer apenados—, por accidente, haya estado en su cama con su mujer cuando comenzó el cambio.

—¿Accidente? —dijo curioso, y la chica soltó una risotada.

—Bueno—acepta, alzando las manos pidiendo tregua—, puede que no por accidente del todo. Pero, ¿Quién eres para juzgarme? La chica era caliente.

—No lo dudo— Dean suelta un bufido de risa. La mira, con preocupación emanando de sus ojos verdes—. Charlie, sabes que yo jamás me perdonaría si algo te llega a suceder y yo no estoy ahí. Si yo no hubiera llegado tú… eres como mi hermana. Tú, Sam, Cas, incluso Kevin. Son mi familia, y después de Bobby yo…—no pudo hablar, se suponía que solo hablaba de sentimientos con Sam, ya que por lo general, como si fuera una mala serie de televisión, estos conversaban después de un caso difícil.

Antes de que hiciera otro intento por hablar y expresarse correctamente, sintió como los brazos delgados de la chica le rodeaban el cuello, apegándolo a su pecho y haciendo que se inclinara para poder posar su cabeza en el cuello de Charlie. Los latidos de esta eran rápidos, y sintió la sonrisa contra su cabello. Sin saber que hacer correctamente, decidió rodear vacilantemente el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo propio.

—Tranquilo Dean—la voz de Charlie era burlona, aunque él sabía que ese sentimiento tiñendo su timbre no significaba nada—. No es necesario que te abras conmigo emocionalmente, no soy tu loquera.

Dean se permitió sonreír. La chica lo sabía. Sabía que era difícil para una persona como Dean, su amigo, el abrirse emocionalmente con las personas, y entendía que por lo mismo no podía exigir que dijese las palabras en voz alta. Además, ella entendía perfectamente. Para Charlie, Dean significaba exactamente lo mismo. Un hermano, un mejor amigo, una persona en la cual podía apoyarse como si fuera de su familia, y al mismo tiempo podía bromear con ella como si fueran desconocidos tratando de mantener una conversación. Era un sentimiento completamente mutuo.

La chica sonrió, y al separarse, ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban a pocos centímetros. Dean siempre había estado en situaciones como esta, en donde podía sentir el aliento de la chica en cuestión y la atracción a sus labios era casi sofocante. Pero era Charlie, pensó. No estaba atraído de esa manera salvaje y llena de instinto como lo estaba con las demás mujeres. No había un sentimiento de atracción sexual de ese índole, y tampoco un morbo hacia los labios y que podía hacer con ellos. Sabía que a Charlie le gustaban las mujeres, y había sido testigo de los métodos de ligue de la chica, y en cierto momento, había tomado nota de sus movimientos y poniéndolos en práctica el mismo—debe admitir que siempre resultaban—; por lo mismo y porque la respetaba, decidió alejarse de ella.

No contaba con lo que pasó minutos después.

Los labios de Charlie eran cálidos, húmedos, y sabían al alcohol que seguramente había estado ingiriendo antes de que él llegase y matase al hombre lobo. También sabían a algo desconocido, algo que nunca había probado y a algo que definitivamente estaba mal. Una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba casi igual que Castiel, le repetía que eso, aunque se sintiese bien, sabía que estaba incorrecto. Obviamente, decidió no participar demasiado en los besos demandantes que la chica le estaba dando, convenciéndose que solamente estaba demasiado borracha para reaccionar correctamente y cuando estuviera sobria, seguramente le golpearía en sus testículos tan fuerte que quedaría sin poder concebir hijos jamás. Sin embargo, su corazón dio un salto de dicha y felicidad al sentir el cariño hambriento que Charlie le transmitía con todo lo que podía.

Se separaron jadeando, y sin más que decir la chica le sonrió un poco.

Subieron al impala sin decir una sola palabra, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la ciudad.

Llamo a Sam de camino cuando Charlie se quedó dormida.

No hablaron sobre el beso ni dijeron palabra después de que la chica se despidiera de ambos con una señal de mano, viendo silenciosamente como se metía en su hogar y era recibida por un abrazo efusivo de su compañera.

 **.**

* * *

 **Actualidad, Bar "O'brien and Friends"**

Charlie volvió a beber, sintiendo como la chica le miraba con más insistencia después de haberle dicho que había besado a su mejor amigo, y que ella era lesbiana.

Amelia pareció ganar aún más curiosidad hacia su caso después de la explicación, en la cual había omitido ciertas partes, desde luego; pues solo la miraba con ese brillo de querer saber más que había aprendido a identificar.

—Pero—empezó, antes de que pudiera darle otro trago a la cerveza alcohólica—, Si tú tienes una preferencia sexual distinta, ¿Por qué lo besaste?

Charlie dejo el vaso en la superficie con un sonido sordo que ni siquiera quiso escuchar, pero inevitablemente eso llego a sus odios, alojándose y repitiéndose como un eco insoportable. Ni siquiera quería preguntarse eso a ella misma desde que paso, y aun así, allí estaba, una chica de universidad que pasaba sus ratos libres trabajando como mesera en un bar cualquiera de un pueblo cualquiera haciéndole la misma pregunta que estaba evitando.

¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho?

Ni siquiera ella conocía la respuesta.

Jamás había sentido atracción por un chico, pensó, recordando por qué había pensado en un inicio que algo andaba mal con ella. Ella no sabía en ese entonces que era esa orientación sexual, y ciertamente desconocía si era malo o no, y sobre todo si era normal que una chica se sintiera así.

Fue a finales de quinto grado de la escuela, lo recuerda con perfecta claridad como para ser algo del pasado lejano. Charlie tenía un novio, por supuesto que solamente lo eran de palabra, y solo comían juntos los fines de semana en casa de Brad, el chico en cuestión, por ser algo más que amigos, y se tomaban la mano en el cine de manera inocente; era feliz, muy feliz, y tenía unas amigas que la apoyaban en todo, y la defenderían si ese patán si este se sobrepasaba con ella. Buenas calificaciones, cuerpo desarrollado para su edad, y alta estatura; era una chica perfecta y amante de los chocolates.

Eso antes de la fiesta de piyamas.

Su mejor amiga por su cumpleaños, había invitado a la mitad de las chicas del salón a una fiesta en su casa, y puesto que se conocían desde hace unos años, no fue problema para ninguna el compartir habitación por una noche y ver películas de terror, romance o comedia con un plato de palomitas y gaseosa. Charlie fue, por supuesto, y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho si piensa demasiado en ello.

Eleonor era la niña más bella de la escuela en ese entonces, y claro, fue invitada. Recuerda perfectamente que pensó cuando la vio con solo una blusa y un diminuto short. Su corazón latió de prisa, y sus piernas flaquearon levemente. Perfectamente sabe que sintió calor en la habitación, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron irremediablemente. Pensamientos insanos le invadieron la cabeza, preguntándole que se sentiría posar una mano por esas morenas piernas y acariciar el muslo. Se metió en el sanitario y no salió hasta después de una hora, cuando por fin se había calmado un poco, e inmediatamente se metió en su saco de dormir para descansar. Su madre llego temprano por la mañana, y agradeció enormemente ese hecho. No volvió a ver a Eleonor.

La segunda vez, fue cuando estaba por entrar al segundo año de educación superior. Una chica se le había declarado en el patio de la escuela, y es que ella no era fea y era bastante popular entre su grupo de amigos. Recuerda como la chica se removió incomoda antes de lanzarse sobre ella y estampar sus labios sobre los suyos. No se movieron, se quedaron quietos, solamente pegados y Charlie sintió su cuerpo desfallecer al encontrar esa sensación nada desagradable. Irónicamente, su canción menos favorita era I kiss a Girl de Katty Perry. La chica se murió de vergüenza cuando Charlie le dijo—le mintió—que no le gustaban las chicas, y no volvió a hablar con ella nunca más. Elimino la canción del reproductor cuando llego a su casa. Después de dio cuenta que lo suyo eran las mujeres.

Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios había besado a Dean?

Ciertamente, ella consideraba que no había mejor muestra de afecto que un beso, siempre lo había pensado así. Con un beso puedes decir muchas, cosas y ciertamente, la principal era cariño. Ella amaba a Dean, en realidad mucho. Era el hermano que siempre deseo haber tenido, con el único que podía mantener una conversación sobre traseros y pechos sin sonrojarse realmente, pues Sam se convertía en una especie de tomate con patas cuando mencionaba uno o lo otro; Dean y Sam eran los únicos a los que ella podía llegar a admirar, y como siempre, el rubio se convertía en una especie de súper héroe vestido con cazadoras justo frente a sus ojos, demostrando que era duro y podía sobrevivir al mismo tiempo. Siempre podía contar con ambos hermanos. Sus hermanos y su familia.

Pero con Dean era distinto, pensó, sabiendo que Sam era alguien intimidante a simple vista, pero a la vez, una persona a la quien poder ganarle ternura y cariño de manera fácil, porque Sam era ojos de cachorro y sentimientos bondadosos ocultos tras una estatura de casi dos metros—porque Charlie no sabía cuánto media el menor de los Winchester—, y de manera casi autómata una persona podía llegar a querer a Sam, podía llegar a amarlo con su simple presencia consoladora y dispuesta a ofrecer su ayuda. Siempre tratando de hacer lo correcto, pero con tendencias a sobrepasar sus propios límites de moral para defender a su familia, defender a Dean. Siempre supo que Sam veía a su hermano como si fuera un padre, lo vio en su mirada, similar a la que ella le dirigía al suyo, y lo sabe. Porque Charlie extraña a su padre, y siempre que puede revisar las viejas fotos atormentándose a ella misma, y se da cuenta que los ojos brillando de adoración de Sam cada vez que ve a Dean son idénticos a los suyos cuando veía a sus padres. Ella ama a Sam.

Dean era distinto, desprendiendo un aire de coqueteo casi demasiado sensual para ser posible y de peligro, con su cazadora y su arma siempre enfundada en uno de los bolsillos, con sus ojos verdes brillantes y su sonrisa fácil que te deja con las piernas temblando, conduciendo un impala negro que prometía una aventura con solo posar su mirada sobre él; un hermano malvado que hace que Sam a su lado parezca cachorrito. Pero Dean no es malvado, piensa, es leal, honesto y siempre busca lo mejor para los que quiere. Protegiendo a su familia de ser completamente necesario y con un pasado tormentoso a sus espaldas, al igual que demasiadas emociones acumuladas en su garganta, impidiendo que sus verdaderos sentimientos salgan y reprimiéndole de poder decir lo que siente. A la vez, con sus acciones te muestra lo que en realidad pasa por su cabeza, estando con su familia en los momentos más difíciles y diciéndote silenciosamente que puedes contar con él, no obstante su sentido del humor tan difícil de comprender y las carcajadas que soltaba de vez en cuando con un chiste contado por él mismo, y sus múltiples referencias a todo lo que ella ya conoce y que incluso ha usado de vez en cuando, lo hacen un hombre extrañamente genial a sus ojos. Ciertamente Dean ha cometido errores fatales a los ojos de cualquiera, y puede que sea considerado un asesino involuntario por matar a millones de monstruos que en un momento fueron una persona, y puede que no sea completamente honesto y que realmente sea un chico que ha pasado por muchas cosas oscuras como para terminar sin problemas psicológicos en un futuro. Pero sin importar eso, Charlie se ha dado cuenta que en realidad ella ama a Dean.

Y ahí, en ese bar lleno de gente, con la música pop a alto volumen y con demasiadas copas en su sistema para que su cuerpo lo recienta la mañana siguiente, se da cuenta que ama al mayor de los Winchester. Que cada vez que lo ve su corazón late con fuerza, pero sin quererlo no hay nada sexual que la haga desear besarlo en un impulso irracional. Se da cuenta que como había dicho Amelia, ella no sufría por amor directamente. Sufría porque sabía que Dean no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él. Porque jamás podría demostrarle lo mucho que lo ama sin sentir el sentimiento de estar cometiendo errores, sin sentir excitación cada vez que veía a una chica bonita y el impulso por seducirla pudiera con ella, y a la vez, no podría jamás perdonarse que ella misma sintiera eso en este momento. El sentimiento de estar cometiendo errores y no poder enmendarlos porque ya estaban hechos. El error estúpido e irracional que le decía que estaba cometiendo una infidelidad, porque ella amaba a Dean. No amaba a su cuerpo como lo hacía con las chicas que había estado, no lo amaba por el hecho de que sus labios escocían por besar los del chico. Lo hacía por el simple motivo de que era él.

Debía decirlo, piensa. No podía morir en ese bar. Ya no permitiría que la criatura que la seguía desde hace dos días la matara. No en ese bar, no en ningún lado, no hoy, no nunca. Ella no podía morir.

Charlie levanto la cabeza, aun sintiendo el alcohol juntarse en su cerebro y atontarlo unos segundos, pero se enderezo, mirando a Amelia quien sonreía.

—Porque lo amo—responde a la pregunta, y nota como la chica sonríe aún más, haciendo que sus ojos brillasen con la alegría de saber que ella había encontrado una solución a su problema—. Amo a Dean.

—Entonces ¿Qué estas esperando para decírselo?

Se quedan unos momentos en silencio, Charlie procesando que tal vez sea cierto, y debería de estar diciéndole en este preciso momento a Dean. Ignora aun como desde las sombras la criatura que le había estado observando se inquita.

—Deberías de ser psicólogo—suelta la pelirroja, con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro. La chica suelta una risita.

—Estoy estudiando para serlo, de hecho.

Charlie sonríe de lado, y finge estar herida.

—¿Entonces solo practicaste conmigo?

La chica se sonroja, y le mira con pena.

—Lo lamento—murmura, y nota por primera vez que cuando está nerviosa sujeta el pañuelo con el que limpia la barra. Apretándolo con sus manos de manera compulsiva—. En serio quería ayudarte, a eso me dedico. Por eso estoy en el bar, para ayudar a las personas antes de que cometan una locura.

—Debes de darme algo a cambio de mis disculpas—suelta y no puede evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa cruce su cara ante la cara de confusión de la otra.

—¿Qué…—antes de que termine la oración, los labios de la pelirroja ya están sobre los suyos, solamente pegados y de manera quieta. Se separan de inmediato y siente como sus mejillas se sonrojan. Charlie guiña el ojo.

—Nos vemos después, y gracias por todo—dice, mientras se dirige a la puerta y ve como esta se cierra detrás de ella.

Esa chica es extraña.

 _ **.**_

Una vez que está afuera del bar, lo primero que hace es correr.

Corre, porque siente como en cualquier segundo la criatura saldrá detrás de ella, y ahora si ya no podrá escapar de lo inevitable que se ha vuelto su muerte. Corre, escuchando como sus botas mojadas hacen chapoteos con los charcos, y como la lluvia fría que inunda la ciudad cae en sus hombros y en su chaqueta mojada; empapando sus cabellos y pegándolos al rostro. Las luces de la ciudad pasan atrás de ella como una exhalación, y comienza a jadear, convirtiendo su aliento en vaho por el frio de otoño que la rodea. Demonios…

Aprieta los dientes y se adentra a un hospital, de manera rápida llega a la recepción y sin decir absolutamente nada se sienta en la sala de espera. Al menos ha ganado tiempo, piensa, viendo como este estaba lleno de gente y probablemente la criatura no se atreva a matarla en público.

Saca su celular de manera inmediata, y Charlie verifica que este no está lo suficientemente mojado como para dejar de funcionar. Benditos sean los celulares aprueba de agua, piensa, y teclea rápidamente los códigos de su móvil para llamar a la persona que tiene en marcación rápida.

—Si tienes este número es probable que mueras algún día—Al segundo timbre, se escucha la voz profunda de Dean, y sonríe con ironía por el recibimiento—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Hola guapo—suelta ella, y se gira hacia la puerta—. Que hermoso contestas el móvil.

—¿Charlie? —Dean parece sorprendido, y ella sabe que no es común que le llame a las tres de la mañana—. ¿Dónde estás, pequeña mocosa? ¿Otra vez en problemas?

—No, para nada…—piensa en las palabras, y si debe decirle sobre lo que le acecha y está aterrorizando al pueblo desde hace unos días. Se decide después de unos segundos que no debe hacerlo—…. solo, quiero decirte algo que no podré decirlo nunca más.

—Charlie, este no es el momento. Sam y yo estamos siguiendo a un Skinwalker.

Eso congelo a la chica, que inmediatamente llevo a su mano al cuchillo de plata que descansaba en su bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Nadie había entrado por la puerta.

—¿En dónde están? —pregunto, temerosa de la respuesta.

—En Topeka, Kansas. ¿Por qué? —no recibió respuesta. A su lado, Sam, quien no había perdido de vista al sujeto en cuestión, se tensó de inmediato—. ¿Charlie, estas ahí?

Sam se bajó del impala, cerrando la puerta con precaución de no hacer ruido en lo absoluto y avanzando despacio hacia el lugar en donde el Skinwalker había entrado: un hospital. Dean sabía que el sujeto había estado siguiendo a alguien, y ese había sido el momento de atacar precisos. Hace unos días, demasiadas personas comenzaron a morir en Topeka, y aunque ellos preferían esperar para saber si no era un demonio haciendo de las suyas, porque sinceramente las cosas últimamente estaban más que locas, se sorprendieron levemente cuando en el artículo expresaba que las víctimas no tenían corazón. Sin estar en la fase lunar adecuada, los hermanos intuyeron de inmediato que no era un hombre lobo, y que podía ser cualquier cosa, una bruja realizando un ritual, un demonio, o incluso un monstruo con apetito desenfrenado. No perdiendo el tiempo, ambos se dirigieron a Topeka cuando el cuarto asesinato apareció de repente en la computadora de Sam.

No tardaron demasiado en descubrir quién era el responsable de las muertes, pues los asesinatos parecían casi obvios, como si fueran una especie de venganza personal, y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya tenían al Skinwalker atrapado en un bar. El plan que idearon era fácil, Dean entraría, sonreiría como siempre para hacer que el Skinwalker perdiera los estribos y saldrían, porque obviamente comenzarían una pelea y los echarían del bar a ambos, entonces Sam aparecía, mataban a esa cosa, y fin del caso. Sin embargo, como últimamente todo lo demás, salió mal, y terminaron siguiendo al monstruo directo al hospital.

Sam estaba en la entrada, esperando a que llegara el Skinwalker, quien estaba a dos metros de su hermano, y sinceramente el silencio de Charlie, aunque esto estuviera completamente fuera de lugar en estos momentos, le causaba una sensación de intranquilidad enorme. Demonios, que eso no era bueno.

—Dean…—la voz de Charlie sonó en un murmullo, y parecía asustada. Eso no pudo más que alterarle aún más sin que él pudiera hacer nada—, creo que estoy justamente en medio de tu caso.

—Wow, espera—miro hacia Sam, quien estaba con su arma en mano y con los ojos entrecerrados, esperando. Se bajó del coche con velocidad, y se posiciono cerca, tratando de parecer normal—. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Puede que, sin querer, haya robado una placa del FBI falsa y haya seguido su ejemplo para ser investigadora sobrenatural. Encontré al Skinwalker y termine en una circunstancia para nada sana, que incluía alcohol y a una criatura siguiéndome….

—Charlie, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —Dean al otro lado de la línea suena bastante molesto como para que Charlie frunza el ceño un poco, haciendo un puchero—. Dime que no estás en el bendito hospital.

—Creo que eso sería mentirte, y tú sabes, las mentiras son malas.

—¡Demonios! —escucho decir a Dean, antes de que se cortara la llamada.

Impresionada, dejo caer el celular de su mano cuando el cuerpo de Sam atravesó la puerta del hospital, buscando desesperadamente una cosa en la recepción. La chica se levantó de inmediato, yendo hasta él.

—Charlie—exclamo este—, tenemos que irnos. Dean está con el Skinwalker, pero no creo que aguante mucho y no queremos llamar la atención.

Ella en otro momento hubiera abrazado al menor de los Winchester, pero ahora eso era algo que requería de tiempo que no tenían. Salió por la puerta con rapidez, y  
Sam le siguió, solo para escuchar unos golpes viniendo de la calle contraria al hospital. Se dejó llevar por los ruidos, siendo seguida por el Winchester y sacando su cuchillo de plata de su bolsillo. Lo empuño con fuerza, dejando que la sangre abandonara sus nudillos y poniéndolos blancos. Corrió con fuerza.

Dean estaba tratando de detener al maldito Skinwalker, quien había abandonado su forma humana para volverse un gran león de montaña ante la amenaza del cazador. Demonios, pensó, y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la zarpa que el felino propino en su dirección. Su arma había sido arrebatada a inicios de la pelea, y aunque el fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para golpear al felino, no era un imbécil que arriesgaría su pellejo por una probabilidad casi nula.

—Vamos, Sammy, ¡¿Qué demonios esperas?! —grito al ver una silueta entrando al callejón desierto, cuando, de improviso, una pata le golpeo el brazo, lastimándolo.

Gimió de dolor, sosteniendo el miembro herido y sintiendo la sangre chorrear por unos rasguños profundos. Mierda, si seguía así, moriría.

—Dean—el grito femenino llego a sus oídos, y pareció que fue algo general, pues el león de montaña dirigió sus ojos amarillos hacia la chica de cabellera pelirroja, quien corría hacia ambos.

Un objeto en la mano de Charlie resplandor en la oscuridad, y antes de que se diera cuenta, el cuchillo volaba por los aires con precisión, clavándose en la parte posterior de la cabeza del Skinwalker. Este rugió de dolor, y Dean supo que no era suficiente para matarlo. Un disparo resonó en la oscuridad, y sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en Sam, quien sostenía el arma con decisión, apuntando hacia, el ahora muerto, felino. Todo había terminado.

El mayor de los Winchester suspiro en silencio, dejando que el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones escapase silenciosamente

—Ya era hora de que aparecieran—comento, acercándose a ambos. Se dirigió a la pelirroja, viendo su ropa empapada y su nariz roja como la del reno navideño—. ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando cuando decidiste ir por el Skinwalker? —la rabia salió en su voz, pero ni siquiera presto atención. Solo importaba saber porque Charlie había arriesgado así su vida.

—Pensé que sería sencillo—sonrió la chica, y eso, de algún modo, calmo la molestia de Dean. Si sonreía, significaba que estaba bien. Sana y salva.

—Nada de eso, Charlie—esta vez fue Sam quien hablo—. Fue muy peligroso que tomaras iniciativa tu sola.

—Pero ustedes lo hacen siempre—la chica se encogió de hombros—, y si ustedes pueden, también yo.

—Nosotros crecimos con esto—Sam puso una mano en el hombro de Charlie

—Sabemos cómo es, tú apenas tienes una idea de todo este mundo de monstruos—hablo Dean, y presiono su brazo, tratando de detener el sangrado que seguía.

—Pero pude con leviatanes.

—Casi te matan hoy—gruño el mayor.

—Pero no lo hicieron—los ojos de la chica se abrieron demasiado, y miro el goteo insistente que caía al suelo—. ¡Estas sangrando!

Sam se acercó con rapidez para ver su brazo, asintiendo con la cabeza para él mismo cuando vio que tan solo era un rasguño del cual podían preocuparse después. Sanaría correctamente, al menos.

—Es solo un rasguño—dijo el menor de los Winchester—. Pero debes curarlo, si se infecta tendremos que cortarlo.

—Sanara—respondió con sequedad, antes de dirigirse a Charlie—. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Después de lo del hombre lobo y esto, creo que has tenido suficiente.

—Lo del hombre lobo fue un daño colateral—Charlie parecía dispuesta a demostrar algo, y no sabía que era—. No es mi culpa que su mujer tuviera buenos gustos…

—¡Pero será tu culpa si mueres! —termino gritando, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían de la furia y Sam fruncía el ceño.

—Dean…—lo interrumpió rápidamente, antes de que su hermano pudiera seguir para tratar de calmarlo.

—¡No Sam! Tu sabes que Charlie pudo haber muerto hoy, y eso no lo podemos permitir.

—Pero yo…—trato la pelirroja, pero Dean le dirigió una mirada fulminante que la hizo callar.

—Nos vamos—bufo, comenzando a caminar al impala. Al sentir que nadie le seguía, se detuvo, girando su cabeza—. Si piensan quedarse ahí parados en lugar de una buena habitación de hotel y se enferman, no pienso ser su enfermera.

El impala arranco por la calle húmeda, dejando el cadáver de un león de montaña en el callejón.

 _ **.**_

Vamos, Charlie. Pensaba la chica, mientras veía la figura de Dean bebiendo una cerveza y cambiando distraídamente los canales del televisor.

Sam había salido por algo de comer hace unos minutos, y como la tienda de comestibles más cercana estaba demasiado lejos para su propio bien, Charlie tenía el tiempo de decirle lo que en realidad sentía. Después de la discusión en el callejón, las palabras que había intercambiado con el mayor de los hermanos fueron casi nulas, y aunque pudo quedarse en la habitación de ambos, por protección—alegando que en cualquier momento ella actuaria de forma suicida y saldría buscando más peligros de lo necesario—, no habían dicho absolutamente nada desde que llegaron al hotel. Sentía que Dean aún estaba molesto con ella, un poco solamente, y que, si bien probablemente ya la escuchara, no pensaba arriesgarse de esa manera.

Pero era necesario, le recordó una voz en su cabeza, haciendo que casi se cayera de la orilla de la cama en donde estaba sentada. Miro que el chico aun bebía cerveza, y que sonreía de vez en cuando hacia la televisión. Cierto, era necesario, pero no significaba que tuviera que ser ahora, ¿cierto?; Su cabeza era un dilema en estos momentos, y pensaba que, por más increíble que fuese, su caso era igual al de una adolescente enamorada del chico popular del instituto.

Charlie siempre odio las comedias románticas.

—Oye—decidiéndose por fin, lo llamo. Dean la miro casi de inmediato.

—¿Qué sucede? Si tienes hambre, Sam vendrá con las hamburguesas pronto, y espero que traiga Pay por su propio bien.

—No es eso. Solo… debo decirte algo.

Dean se levantó de la cama, incorporándose hasta sentarse y mirarla con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es?

—Solo quería decirte que ya no estuvieras enojado conmigo, gruñón—soltó, sonriendo—. Y que te amo Dean.

Los ojos verdes chispearon en diversión, antes de rodar los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Sí—dijo por fin—. Lo sé.

Charlie le sonrío.

—Pero aunque me ames yo no te daré Pay.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Dean-o.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
